Magical Girl Apollo Justice!
by Christopherus1
Summary: A silly one-shot story based on a picture from the "Little Ace Attorney Things" Tumblr blog.


A silly one-shot story based on a picture from the "Little Ace Attorney Things" Tumblr blog.

* * *

Somewhere in prison

Kristoph Gavin was sitting in his 'speshul cell', counting the days until he got out, as he suddenly realized: "Wait a second… This isn't even my final form! I could easily escape using my evil supervillain powers!" With that, Kristoph began to float and made the bed in his cell fly using… telekinesis or something… to throw it through the bars, effectively creating a big hole through which he could escape! The police officers tried to stop him, but Kristoph poisoned them with his poisonous fingernails!

Finally escaping from the building, he flew high up into the sky to shout out into the world like a true supervillain: "I, Kristoph Gavin, have escaped and will now take over the world, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Muhahahaha!" He then began charging his power. Which could take a while.

So let's shift our attention somewhere else.

* * *

Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy were watching TV, when suddenly the program was interrupted by an emergency message!

"We interrupt the Steel Samurai for an important bit of news!" the TV boomed, and Phoenix and Trucy shouted in unison: "WHAT!? Nothing is more important than the Steel Samurai!"

The TV voice continued: "Kristoph Gavin has escaped from prison and apparently is a supervillain now! We move over to our reporter on the scene." "Thank you, newsman who's not impotant enough to be named! I stand here in the middle of Japanifornia, where Kristoph Gavin is somehow flying in the sky, charging himself for, what, five hours now? Anyway, when he finishes charging, it's SURE to be bad news for us, I just KNOW it! Oh, if only there was some secret magical girl that could save us from this incoming disaster!"

Suddenly, Apollo stood up from the couch: "Kristoph is free… AGAIN!?" "What do you mean 'again'?" Phoenix asked, and Trucy responded: "Don't you read fanfictions, Daddy?" "Wut?"

"I can't let him walk free!" Apollo continued "I guess it's once again time to transform!" "Uh, what? Transform what to what now?" Phoenix was confused, and Trucy realized: "Oh, right, you don't know Polly's super-secret secret!" "Wait, you're IN ON THAT!?" Phoenix responded, feeling left out, but Trucy simply answered: "You just gotta spend more time with him! Guess you'll finally find out now as well!"

"Indeed!" Apollo chimed in "But there's no more time to lose! MAGICAL JUSTICE TRANSFORM!" he shouted with his chords of steel, and as his bracelet began to glow, out of nowhere the room transformed into a big pink anime transformation background while Apollo Justice's Cornered Theme began to play.

Apollo's suit began to glow in a bright white light as it transformed into a pink dress with pink high heels, his body spinning around so viewers could get a good look at everything like in any good anime. Finally, another bright light appeared to the side of Apollo's head, and a pink ribbon appeared at that place.

As the transformation finished, Apollo got into a heroic saluting stance, shouting out his catchphrase: "Apollo Justice is ready and fine!"

Phoenix was speechless at what he just saw. Finally, he managed to let out: "What the actual fu-" *BOOM* Apollo flew through the roof, destroying it in the process, to go and face Kristoph.

"You're paying for that!" Phoenix shouted after him, knowing full well that Apollo was already out of earshot.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Japanifornia

Kristoph was still flying in the sky, still charging himself while shouting louder and louder. Over his shouting, he didn't even hear the police on the ground anymore, which were shouting through megaphones: "Get on with it already! We don't have all day! Or are you waiting for a magical girl to show up and defeat you!?"

"That magical girl… would be me." Apollo's voice suddenly rang through the sky, and he appeared in said sky near Kristoph. The magical girl pointed his finger at the supervillain and shouted in his chords of steel: "OBJECTION!", effectively canceling out Kristoph's charging.

Kristoph was shocked: "Gasp! You… You fool! You just made me waste 12 hours of charging! You will pay for this!"

Meanwhile, the citizens below were shouting: "Yeah! Get him, random magical girl guy we have never seen before, least of all in court!"

Kristoph began to throw pairs of glasses at Apollo… DEADLY pairs of glasses! Totally! But Apollo dodged them all, responding by shooting a magical pointer finger beam at Kristoph. But Kristoph deflected that one with another pair of glasses, making the beam hit Apollo himself!

"Ugh… You've become better…" Apollo groaned. Kristoph responded: "Why, thank you, I've had time to train in prison. And you haven't even seen all I can do yet. Behold…" The supervillain made a few tanks and police cars from the streets below fly up into the sky right next to him. "...my improved telekinesis power!"

Apollo was shocked! "Whoa! Last time you were only able to make dishes float! You DID train a lot!" "Just like I said." Kristoph deadpanned "Now prepare to taste defeat!" With these words, Kristoph threw the tanks and cars towards Apollo. He somehow managed to dodge all of them! "Ha! You throw like a girl!" Apollo shouted, clearly enjoying himself, when he was hit by the last tank he missed. "Ouch…" "Says the magical girl." Kristoph responded "Is that all you got?"

Suddenly, Apollo smirked. "Do you really think I'm THAT weak? I've trained too, you know. Especially a certain power of mine…" Kristoph's eyes widened as he realized what his enemy was talking about: "Oh. Oh no. You can't mean…!" "Oh, but I DO!" Apollo responded. He took a deep breath and then initiated his improved trademark attack: "Chords of Steel, ACTIVAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" A terrible howl went through the sky. The people of Japanifornia had to cover their ears to not lose their hearing. Kristoph sadly wasn't so lucky and was hit by the full force of Apollo's Chords of Steel.

After it was over, Kristoph could barely even fly anymore, but he was somehow still in the sky. Apollo flew over to him and said: "Well, guess it's time to put you away for good! Bracelet, do your thing and capture Kristoph Gavin!"

Apollo's bracelet once again began to glow, but Kristoph interrupted the process: "Hahaha… hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Do you really think your little bracelet can capture me THAT easily!? I CAN'T BE CAUGHT, FOR I HAVE AN INPENETRABLE SELF-DEFENSE-MECHANISM FOR CASES LIKE THESE!" he pointed at the magical girl with a crazy look on his face. Apollo was shocked: "Wha- What are you talking about!?" Kristoph responded: "I am talking… about THIS!"

Suddenly, a pure black bubble appeared around the supervillain, guarded by five black Psyche-Locks! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apollo shouted in desperation.

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Trucy arrived at the scene and saw what was going on. "Oh no, this isn't good!" Phoenix said "Those are black Psyche-Locks! They are unbreakable! Nothing, not even Apollo's powers, can break them! I know, I know, I just found out about Apollo being a magical girl, but trust me, I'm an expert on Psyche-Locks. He can't break them." "Oh no, Apollo…" Trucy worried "How are you going to get out of this one?"

* * *

Will Apollo be able to somehow break the unbreakable Psyche-Locks? Will he defeat the evil Kristoph Gavin and save the world? Will Phoenix accept Apollo's secret? Will Maya and/or Klavier make an appearance?

Find out in the next episode of 'Magical Girl Apollo Justice', coming out never!


End file.
